


Face to Face

by vancreep



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancreep/pseuds/vancreep
Summary: Khadgar had one rule to follow: don't fall in love with Lothar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first warcraft fic, go easy on me thank u

Lothar was a rough lover.

 

He placed a hand against the back of Khadgar's head, pressing the younger man's face into the sofa. Khadgar let out a laugh, bordering a moan, voice muffled by the fabric as Lothar pulled down his pants.

 

“Fuck me, fuck me...” Khadgar chanted, his words not traveling very fair. Lothar's fingers curled in the man's hair and yanked him up, a smirk plastered on his face while Khadgar's throat was exposed.

 

“What was that?” Lothar teased. “You need to speak up, baby.”

 

“I said... Fuck. Me.” Khadgar groaned as Lothar teased his entrance with a lube-covered finger. “Should I spell it out for you? F-U-C...”

 

“Bastard,” Lothar laughed breathlessly. “Little shit...”

 

“Oh, keep calling me names, just turns me on more,” Khadgar bit his lip.

 

When Khadgar was stretched, waiting, Lothar roughly snatched his hips up.

 

“Yes... yes...” Khadgar whispered, begged, as Lothar lowered his own pants to his knees. He stroked his erection, before lining up and slowly pressed into Khadgar's opening.

 

Lothar tugged Khadgar's hair again. “Is this what you want?” he teased, slowly drawing his hips back, before thrusting them forward in one harsh movement. Khadgar's body jerked forward and he shuddered, a guttural moan slipping from the back of his throat.

 

“Harder,” Khadgar begged.

 

Lothar licked his lips as he pressed Khadgar's head back against the couch cushion, and thrust forward again until he was fucking the man beneath him mercilessly. Khadgar nearly screamed when Lothar reached a hand to stroke his cock, dripping in pre-cum and wetting the other male's fingers.

 

“Such a good boy,” Lothar praised as he was near completion. “Come for me.”

 

Khadgar muttered an obscenity as he released, ribbons of white painting the cushion under him. Lothar was close behind, groaning deeply as he threw his head back, filling Khadgar with his load. Khadgar's back arched, and he licked his lips.

 

Lothar pulled out, letting go of Khadgar's head and pulled up his pants. Khadgar breathed heavily, and laughed.

 

But just like that... Lothar was gone.

 

Khadgar was alone again. He sighed and walked to the shower, tossing his dirty clothes into the laundry basket in his room.

 

_ Fight the loneliness _ , he told himself. But it was so easy to get sucked into that darkness.

 

Khadgar stepped into the shower, the hot water pounding on his back. He rubbed his shoulder, sore from the position, but still he smiled.

 

When they had agreed to this... thing they had, they promised something – something powerful, and yet cruel.

 

_ Do not let feelings get involved. _

 

Khadgar reminded himself, daily. No feelings. He couldn't feel anything for Lothar. It was just a friends with benefits sort of deal. Barely even friends, really. Hell, Khadgar never even moaned Lothar's name.

 

He moved his hand on his shoulder, wishing it was someone else. Wishing it was a larger hand, a stronger hand, wrapped around his waist, lips to his neck.

 

_ Do not let feelings get involved. _

 

Fuck.

 

Khadgar's throat tightened. He knew that feeling – suffocation. Another panic attack, like he would have whenever he thought that he had committed the greatest crime: love.

 

And while his breath was short, and fingers and legs shook, he could hear Lothar's voice in his head.

 

_ Do not let feelings get involved. Do not fall in love with me. _

 

Khadgar felt like he would pass out, and to steady himself, he sat on the shower floor. His choked breathing echoed against the tiled walls as he hugged himself, helplessly letting the soap and shampoo wash from his body and slide down the shower drain. The man slumped over, tears welling in his eyes, masked by the falling water over his face.

 

He stayed there for minutes. Trying to catch his breath. Air seemingly miles away.

 

But thoughts of someone comforting him – someone with a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders – seemed to help him find peace.

 

After the attack, he finished his shower in an uneasy fashion.

 

He couldn't think clearly. Khadgar couldn't stop himself from reaching for his phone on his night stand while he sat on his bed, a towel wrapped around his waist.

 

' _ I need to see you. _ '

 

He sent the text urgently, trying so hard to not let the shakiness in his hands reflect in his typing. He didn't want to send it... why did he send it? Lothar was probably thinking Khadgar was just being a needy, whiny little brat who couldn't go an hour without seeing his-

 

What were they...

 

Anyway.

 

There were three gentle knocks at his door, as if Lothar had been waiting outside for the last hour.

 

Khadgar dressed quickly, into a shirt and some boxers, before he opened his front door. Lothar stood before him, and he looked up.

 

“There was some... urgency in your text,” Lothar said. “I figured you were in trouble.”

 

_ I am in trouble, I'm in so much trouble you don't even- _

 

“No trouble,” Khadgar forced a smile. “Just needed to see you again.”

 

Lothar narrowed his eyes, when slowly, Khadgar leaned forward, his forehead hitting Lothar's chest. Lothar awkwardly patted the man's back, before not so awkwardly pulling him into a tight embrace.

 

This wasn't like him. And for a moment Khadgar wondered of maybe this man had an equal need to see each other once more. Even though it was well past two in the morning, Khadgar simply couldn't go to sleep without at least  _ seeing _ Lothar one final time.

 

They stayed like that for a while – Khadgar desperately grabbing onto the back of Lothar's shirt, the taller man's arms wrapped around his waist. Poor Khadgar, his heart was ready to burst.

 

“I think I've broken something,” Khadgar stated quietly, his voice caught in the cotton of Lothar's shirt.

 

Lothar chuckled. “Speak up.”

 

“I think I've broken a promise,” Khadgar said as he looked up.

 

Lothar's expression changed. His eyes softened, as if he knew what Khadgar was trying to say.

 

“I told you not to fall in love with me,” he whispered.

 

Damn him.

 

“I understand if you never want to sleep with me again, or hell, even  _ see _ me again, but-”

 

“I never promised that I wouldn't fall in love with you.”

 

Khadgar breathed out, his lips parted in shock. “You...”

 

Lothar took that as an opening to press their lips together in a hungry kiss. His lips moved easily, naturally over Khadgar's, like it was meant to be. When both were breathless, Lothar separated from Khadgar, yet their mouths were parted and inching toward each other, until the taller man spoke softly.

 

“You made me fall in love with you,” he accused. “With your pretty words and spell-binding kisses. Damn you.”

 

Khadgar only laughed.

 

Lothar's hand touched the side of Khadgar's neck, his fingers toying with the soft, drying locks that fell delicately there. Khadgar leaned into the touch, turning his head so that the whiskers over his upper lip brushed against Lothar's calloused fingers. His lips placed a sweet kiss on Lothar's hand, and Khadgar had earned himself a twitch of a smirk from the taller man.

 

The space opened between them as Khadgar stepped back, letting Lothar's hand fall into his own. He loosely led Lothar further from the door, toward the bedroom, eyes remaining on his lover's.

 

Not even seconds after crossing the threshold, Lothar had Khadgar on the bed, the younger man's back placed firm on the mattress, while Lothar loomed over him, hair falling past his face. Khadgar dared reach a hand up to brush the locks from his face, only to have his hand grabbed. Khadgar froze for a moment, in fear he had made the wrong move, but in response, Lothar merely turned his head to kiss the young man's wrist. Khadgar bit his lower lip, a blush dusting his cheeks in a delicate manner.

 

A kiss here, a kiss there. Until finally, Lothar reached Khadgar's wet lips, and captured him in a kiss so passionate, Khadgar could feel his chest tighten and heart race.

 

And then he made a request, one so simple, and yet so  _ complex _ at the same time. “I want to see your face,” he spoke softly as their lips parted from the heated kiss. Lothar tried to look away, but Khadgar cupped his face, beard tickling his palms, as he turned the man's head to face him.

 

“Then you will see all of me.”

 

They were silent, until Lothar's sneaky hands found their way up Khadgar's shirt. Khadgar's breath hitched, licking his lips as Lothar's thumbs rubbed slow circles against the younger man's skin.

 

“ _ Show me _ .”

 

Khadgar freed his hands for Lothar to pull his shirt over his head, before undressing himself. Khadgar pulled his boxers down, his cock simply waiting to me touched. Lothar finished shedding out of his clothes, before looking down at the man on the bed with his eyes half-lidded and lips parted, as though he was seeing Khadgar for the first time and he was  _ breathtaking _ . Lothar swayed a bit, before he dipped down to take Khadgar's lips again, this time not so gentle. Khadgar instantly moaned into the kiss, his hips rolling up to grind against Lothar's bare thigh.

 

“Beautiful boy,” Lothar muttered between kissing Khadgar. His lips moved across Khadgar's skin, down his jaw, to his throat, and finally his lips again. They could stay like that for hours – Lothar showering Khadgar in sweet, tender kisses – but Khadgar was getting  _ anxious _ and his lustful eyes landed to Lothar's hips.

 

“Up,” Lothar said, less of a command, but not quite a request. Khadgar sat up without question, without thought.

 

Lothar pulled Khadgar's legs apart, and naturally Khadgar wrapped his legs around Lothar's waist. They mutually moved closer, close enough for Lothar to take both their cocks in his hand. Khadgar twitched, hands moving to grab onto Lothar's shoulders.

 

Both of them stable, Lothar began moving his hand in slow movements – up, and down, up and down again – while Khadgar's lips curled into a smile. He looked up, met with the image of Lothar looking down at his work. The second Lothar looked up, Khadgar looked down, embarrassed. With his free hand, Lothar gently tilted Khadgar's head up.

 

“You wanted to see my face,” Lothar spoke, twisting his wrist as he continued working his hand, earning a hiss from Khadgar.

 

So, Khadgar looked up, meeting Lothar's lustful yet stern gaze, and he shuddered. His hooded eyes fell upon Lothar's lips, and as enticing as they looked, he focused, as his lover stroked them both in his strong yet careful hand.

 

For a moment, Khadgar swore he saw Lothar's eyes flutter as his thumb pressed against their tips. Khadgar breathed out a moan, a hand cupping Lothar's face, tenderly and lovingly. His thumb traced over the larger man's lips, and Lothar playfully nipped at the pad of his finger.

 

Suddenly the movement stopped, and Lothar guided Khadgar onto his back.

 

Khadgar breathed out a sigh. A sigh full of content, full of  _ love _ as the man on top of him began to tease his entrance with a finger. 

 

“Where's the lube?” Lothar asked.

 

“The drawer,” Khadgar pointed lazily. “You're... being careful?”

 

“I want you to be safe.”

 

Khadgar smiled.

 

“Oh, don't think too much of it,” Lothar said with narrowed eyes as he reached for the lube. He coated his fingers, before pressing into the man under him.

 

Khadgar arched his back. He groaned at the pleasant entry, and Lothar wasted no time in adding another digit. He scissored and twisted his fingers, drawing out heavy breaths from Khadgar's wet lips.

 

Lothar drew back his fingers before coating his cock in the lubricant, the mere act of stroking himself causing him to inhale sharply through his nose.

 

Impatient, Khadgar squirmed, until Lothar made his entrance. He placed both hands on Khadgar's hips, and started with slow, gradual thrusts to get Khadgar accustomed to being filled. Khadgar's neglected cock twitched against his abdomen, and he reached to grab the sheets under him.

 

Lothar wasn't having that – he moved his hands up Khadgar's hips, up his sides, forearms, until he pressed their palms together against the mattress. Khadgar looked up to be met with Lothar's gaze again, and Lothar tossed his hair back to get a better view of the beauty under him. Khadgar's head tilted back, his throat exposed and he swallowed. Lothar snapped his hips forward, his cock reaching Khadgar's most intimate parts, and Khadgar moaned through his parted lips, eyes rolling back at the sudden intensity.

 

“You make the most beautiful faces,” Lothar commented breathlessly, a hint of wonder in his voice, as if he was seeing Khadgar for the first time.

 

Khadgar whined as Lothar steadily thrust into him, his neglected cock aching to be touched. He writhed as Lothar picked up the pace, his hips pounding Khadgar into the mattress.

 

“Anduin-”

 

Khadgar's chest rose and fell with his breathing, and suddenly Lothar stopped.

 

No. He did  _ not _ just ruin something beautiful, not because he moaned Lothar's first name.

 

“Again,” Lothar whispered, before returning to that hard pace he had before.

 

Khadgar was stunned. He hadn't meant to moan the other man's name, but he was  _ glad _ he did.

 

“Anduin,” he moaned, legs wrapped around Lothar's waist. “Mm, Anduin...”

 

“Yes...” Lothar moaned in response, his movements relentless, cock begging for release, but he'd be damned if Khadgar didn't come first. A thought popped in his head. “Come with me,” he breathed heavily. “ _ Come with me _ .”

 

Khadgar's heels dug into the small of Lothar's back as he squeezed the man's hands tight. “Oh my god, I'm gonna... you're gonna make me come, Anduin...”

 

Lothar only nodded, his hair sticking to his forehead with the building layer of sweat. He panted, until he felt Khadgar's body tense up with a loud cry, cum releasing from the tip of his cock. Lothar continued pounding into Khadgar, until he was coming hard with a moan of his own through gritted teeth, face twisted with the pleasure of finally releasing. Khadgar watched through watering eyes, how Lothar's jaw dropped as he finished with a final thrust, his hands shaking as Khadgar held them tightly.

 

With a puzzled look, Lothar reached a hand to stroke away the stray tear that had fallen from Khadgar's eye.

 

Lothar didn't question it, and only swallowed the lump in his throat as he caught his breath and pulled his softening cock out, covered in lube and cum.

 

“Filthy,” Lothar muttered.

 

“A shower is in order,” Khadgar nodded. “But... let me look at you. Just a while longer...”

 

Lothar looked Khadgar's face over, moving his hand up the other male's arm to cup the side of his face. Meanwhile, Khadgar looked over Lothar's features – his bright eyes still and hazy, hair and skin sweaty with sex and passion.

 

“Beautiful boy,” Lothar said again.

 

Khadgar chuckled and placed a hand over the one on his face.

 

They remained there until neither one could take it any more, until the filth had started to become uncomfortable.

 

“You can take the shower first,” Khadgar offered as he lay in bed, a sheet pulled over his shoulder. He turned to his side, met with Lothar, sitting up in the bed with the shared sheet over his waist.

 

“That won't do,” he said slyly. “I won't sugar-coat it. I won't tell you it'll save water. I want to shower with you.”

 

Khadgar felt a strong thump in his chest. Lothar was being so...  _ intimate _ . Not the same, rough, heavy man that he had known. But he certainly wasn't going to complain.

 

“Yes,” Khadgar finally formed words. Well, one word. Good enough.

 

\---

 

Lothar stepped into the shower first. He turned the knob to adjust the temperature. He extended a hand to Khadgar, who accepted the gesture, and followed Lothar into the step-in shower, shutting the glass door behind him.

 

While Khadgar was facing the door, Lothar snaked a hand around his waist. Khadgar placed his hands over Lothar's, while the other man pressed his lips to Khadgar's neck. His beard tickled against Khadgar's skin.

 

“Are you tired?” Lothar whispered into Khadgar's ear, leaning in close.

 

“Tired,” Khadgar laughed lightly.

 

“When you're done washing I'll let you rest,” Lothar peppered a few kisses along Khadgar's shoulder.

 

Khadgar, satisfied with that answer, turned his head to capture Lothar’s lips with his own.

 

“You’ll stay with me then?” he spoke softly, centimeters away from Lothar’s lips.

  
“I will,” Lothar replied sincerely. “I won’t leave you alone again.”


End file.
